buena persona
by ve-kyo
Summary: sakura habla sobre las emociones tristes después de separarse de su amado sasuke es mi primer one-shot


**es una historia de naruto, es mi primer one-shot **

**Buena persona**

**Llevando la ropa que a ti te gusta **  
**anduve por el camino cuando estaba contigo **  
**ahí aun, por coincidencia tú me encuentras **  
**para que tú puedas arrepentirte de haberme dejado**

_Siempre estuve pensando en ti, los días que estuvimos juntos para mi eran los mejores, las personas de nuestro alredor murmuraban que tu no me amabas, pero sabes? eso a mi no me importaba porque de verdad yo te amaba mi amor era suficiente para los dos, los momentos que pasamos juntos nunca los olvidare, te fuiste me dejaste con este amor, te fuiste dejándome aquí sola con el dolor que siente mi corazón al estar lejos de ti._

**Hay una persona que me amara solamente a mi **  
**una buena persona ante los ojos de todos **  
**el estará a mi lado para protegerme **  
**en lugar de ti.**

_Mi corazón dolía, mi mundo se derrumbaba sin ti, para mí solo estabas tú, lloraría pero ya se me secaron las lágrimas, lo único que me queda es seguir con mi vida y fingir que nunca exististe, detrás de la tormenta viene la calma, tal vez mi tormenta nunca acabe y siga sufriendo por ti como cuando éramos niños te acuerdas? , hay una persona que me ama, todos dicen que es una buena persona a mi parecer es la persona indicada que estará a mi lado para cuidarme, protegerme y quizás con el tiempo ayudarme a olvidarte._

**Todos dicen que me veo feliz **  
**porque tengo un amor mejor a ti **  
**es algo bueno, dicen ellos **  
**a esa persona la lamentare por siempre **  
**esto es solo mi amor, para hacerte sufrir**

_Pasó el tiempo, aquella persona me ayudo a salir de aquella oscuridad, a superar aquel dolor en mi corazón pero las cicatrices que me dejaste en el corazón siguen abiertas, todos me dicen que me veo más tranquila, feliz?, todos dicen que es mejor que ti, que él me ama de verdad y tú?...tu solo me usabas, yo solo quiero que aquella buena persona no salga lastimada por mi amor, al igual que tu yo quiero ser feliz._

**Tú solo me miras con un corazón puro  
esta buena persona me quiere, me cuida  
en lugar de ti**

_Aquella buena persona solo tiene ojos para mí, en su mirada existe el amor, la bondad, la fe,un futuro para los dos, aquella persona intenta hacerme feliz y curar las cicatrices que me dejo tu adiós, intentare amar a esa persona tal como te amé a ti, más que a ti, y corresponderé aquellos puros sentimientos, al igual que a mi intentare hacerla feliz, aunque aquella persona no seas tú._

**todos dicen que me veo feliz **  
**porque tengo un amor mejor a ti **  
**es algo bueno, dicen ellos **  
**a esa persona la lamentare por siempre **  
**esto es solo mi amor, para hacerte sufrir**

_las personas me ven pasar y con una sonrisa en sus labios me felicitan, esa buena persona supo ganarse el amor y cariño de todos, me siento mejor, calmada, más tranquila, aquella persona se está ganando mi amor, pero podre amarla igual que a ti?... o solo es amor por agradecimiento por aquellos momentos que estuvo conmigo, aquellos momentos de sufrimientos y apoyo?...tal vez las circunstancias no fueron las mejores para conocer a la persona que ocupara tu lugar en mi corazón, pero agradecimiento es lo único que siento por él._

**si me vez, en mi estado feliz, por favor sufre  
yo espero que vivas para llorar y  
que te arrepientas de haberme dejado**

_Si en algún momento llegas a encontrarme, ya no seré aquella niñita __**molesta**__ de la cual tú te burlabas y dejaste en aquella banca, seré mas fuerte por ti, por aquella buena persona, pero sobre todo por mí, si algún día vuelves ya no llorare por ti, ya no tengo lagrimas por derramar, cada lagrima fue por ti, Po que te amé tanto._

**Aunque yo sonría mi corazón está llorando  
yo espero que tú puedas estar en dolor,  
pero yo estoy sufriendo aún más  
yo me digo que estoy feliz,  
que puedo estar más feliz  
aunque trato de engañar a mi corazón no quiere escuchar  
no quiere escuchar**

_Pasan los las horas, las semanas los meses, delante de las demás personas utilizo una máscara, sonrió todo el día pero en mi corazón sigue aquella cicatriz que quedo abierta por ti, te amo tanto, y amarte me duele tanto, día a día me pregunto, estarás bien?, me recordaras?, alguna vez te importe?, llegaste a amarme tanto como yo a ti?, sufriste por mí al igual que yo sigo sufriendo por ti?, cada pregunta se la lleva el viento, y junto con ellas está mi esperanza de saber si algún día me quisiste o te importe, porque en mi corazón roto esta aquella palabra con la que siempre me describías __**molestia**__, mi corazón ya no quiere llorar más, me digo que puedo estar bien sin ti, que puedo ser feliz con aquella buena persona, que puedo ser feliz sin ti pero mi corazón no me escucha, mi mente dice que puedo ser feliz sin ti pero mi corazón no quiere escuchar._


End file.
